


A menstrual drama

by WWthemoonD



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWthemoonD/pseuds/WWthemoonD
Summary: Inspired by my brains brief misunderstanding of the words "period drama" while reading this (https://henrysparkles.tumblr.com/post/184549753118/henrysparkles-pls-put-harry-in-a-period-drama) post, I started writing a period drama that involves a lot of ... periods.





	A menstrual drama

Harry has always been the main love interest of most of his peers, and he is well aware of it. It’s not that he tries to be, or that he even wants to be, he was just seemingly born with an aura around him, that no one can resist. Harry himself was never too bothered with love, he hadn’t met anyone that he clicked with. He had met a lot of attractive people, he just ... hadn’t really felt a connection. That was, until he met Blake. Blake, who spends most days drawing in the forest. Blake, who is effortless and complex, mesmerising in every way. Blake, who doesn’t feel the same way. 

 

Some days, he asks his mother to tell him stories of her childhood. His favourite story is the one about The Bleeding. When his mother was only ten, several people around her, and apparently around the country as well, started bleeding heavily. No one had known why, but some elders remembered it happening before. Harry was the only one his age he knew that had a parent who was there for the last Bleeding, but everyone had heard the myths of Bleedings. He was a little proud every time his friends asked to meet his mother and hear her story. 

 

He’s lounging in the sun when he hears a loud scream. He looks up, and sees blood rushing down the legs of two of his neighbours. Grabbing his shirt from next to him, he jumps to his feet to aid them. The blood soaks the shirt, and keeps flowing. He feels helpless, the panic rising inside him. That’s when Blake shows up. Harry looks up, blood up to his elbows and fear in his eyes. Blake smirks at him and before he can say anything, he’s alone, surrounded by a red puddle. 

 

The next time he sees Blake, he desperately wants to ask about the event. Blake, however, has seemingly forgotten about it. Hands moving quickly over the paper as a sketch appears. Harry watches, transfixed by the skill that Blake possesses. He sees the trees form on the paper, the bushes and the flowers. Then the deer, the insects, the bird and the ... Harry doesn’t know what it is. He doesn’t recognise it, it looks like a sheet drying in the wind, only more transparent. He wants to ask, but he’s afraid to be ridiculed. 

\- It’s the spirit of spring, Blake says as if reading his mind. 

\- The what? Harry asks, confused. 

\- The spirit of spring. It brings the spring every year, dancing the winter away. 

\- Oh, I’ve never heard of it, he says quietly. 

\- Me neither, says Blake and leaves.


End file.
